The Queen Kimberlaia Saga
by P3CharmedFreak
Summary: This is the story of the rule of a very powerful and well-known Queen, Kimberlaia, and her husband, King Nuka. It also involves Kimberlaia's twin, Enchantress Morgana. Read to find it all out. The story is written for my really great & funny friend Kim
1. In The Beginning

The Queen Kimberlaia Saga: In The Beginning  
  
(This is written for a great friend of mine, named Kim. She actually helped me to write a part of the story, and my Muse helped me, too. The story is set in the 1700's, during the rule of Queen Kimberlaia. And, yes, some of the inspiration comes from a Charmed episode, "A Knight To Remember." P.S. This goes back to the first battle between The Enchantress and Queen Kimberlaia.)  
  
The year was 1702, and Queen Kimberlaia had just come to power. She was a young Queen, in her late teenage years, but the citizens of Lala Land liked her just the same.  
  
"Queen Kimberlaia? Your daughter has woken from her nap. She is crying. Shall I have the cook prepare her some warm milk?"  
  
The Queen was abruptly brought back from her thoughts, and she looked over to her head servant, George.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Your daughter, Lana. She is crying. She has woken from her nap and has been crying for quite a while now," George said.  
  
"Oh! Well, then, I will go to her and calm her down," the Queen said, walking out of the room. George followed briskly behind.  
  
Queen Kimberlaia went into her daughter's room and looked down at her in her crib. The tiny, fragile baby looked up at her mother and smiled.  
  
"I shall get some milk for the child," George said, smiling as he walked out of the room quietly.  
  
What Queen Kimberlaia did not know was that George had a secret plan, given to him by his master, the all-powerful Enchantress Morgana.  
  
George walked into the kitchen and got the bottle of milk. He looked both ways, and then he emptied a red velvet pouch into the contents of the bottle and stirred it up.  
  
"This should do the trick," he whispered to himself. He walked back to the baby's room, bottle in hand.  
  
When he walked into the room, he handed Queen Kimberlaia the bottle, and left the room, wanting to escape before the potion did its job.  
  
Queen Kimberlaia picked up the baby, and started to feed her. Soon after, Princess Lana yawned. The Queen set her down gently in her crib, and left the room.  
  
A few hours later, The Queen got a funny feeling in her stomach. She called for George.  
  
"Yes, my Queen, did you call?" he asked, keeping a concerned look on his face as he spoke.  
  
"Has the baby woken yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, my Queen, she has not," he said.  
  
Queen Kimberlaia walked into the baby's room, and touched her shoulder gently. The baby did not wake up. She lifted Princess Lana into her arms, but the baby neither moved nor woke from her sleep.  
  
"George! Call for the doctor! Quick!" she shouted, laying the baby back down.  
  
George did as she said, knowing full well that nothing could be done.  
  
Queen Kimberlaia rushed into her throne room, grabbing her Book of Spells, and flipping through it for any kind of hint. She had some kind of feeling that magic was to blame, but she had no idea what kind of magic.  
  
Finally, she concluded: The last thing that she had done with the baby was fed her milk. The same milk that had been prepared by the cook and retrieved by George.  
  
"But why would they want to kill my child?" she asked herself. Two words popped into her head: Enchantress Morgana.  
  
She gathered a few simple ingredients for a spell she had not used in a long time. Lighting a few candles, she began to recite the spell, anger emanating from:  
  
"Enchantress Morgana, come to me,  
  
I demand your presence now!  
  
Evil one, I summon thee,  
  
Your transport I don't care how!"  
  
A strong wind blew around Queen Kimberlaia and a vortex appeared before her. The Enchantress fell from the vortex and it closed up behind her, taking the wind with it.  
  
"What do you want from me?" the Enchantress yelled. She thrust out her hand and a strong wind blew Queen Kimberlaia across the room.  
  
The young and strong Queen stood up, glaring at her evil twin.  
  
"You always were aggressive in our childhood," she said. "The reason I have summoned you is because you have hurt my child. Whatever kind of curse you have put on her, I am ordering you to remove it, or I will kill you, and you can be sure of that!"  
  
The Enchantress stood, pondering for a moment.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," she said, taking the Queen by surprise. She summoned another gust of wind, stronger this time, which sent the Queen flying across the room. The Queen hit the farthest wall hard, and slumped to the ground, not unconscious but weakened.  
  
Queen Kimberlaia slowly stood up. The Enchantress laughed, and her laugh echoed off of the walls. The Queen summoned all of her strength to move the bricks in the floor, just to catch her off guard. The Enchantress stumbled, as the bricks quivered like an earthquake while the bricks the Queen was standing on stayed secure and still.  
  
The effect was great, but the Enchantress retaliated with a burst of fire that came from her hands as she tried to stabilize her feet. The fire formed a ring around the Queen, slowly licking hungrily at her skin, burning her slowly.  
  
The Enchantress laughed as the Queen moaned in pain, but she stopped laughing when she realized that the Queen was creating a stream of water around her that put out the fire. Queen Kimberlaia stood up and sent the same stream of water at her nemesis. Since the water was a force of good, it burned the Enchantress just as bad as fire had burned the Queen...  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Enchantress Morgana and Queen Kimberlaia faced each other, both worn out from the long battle.  
  
"Why are you so intent on killing me?" Queen Kimberlaia finally asked.  
  
"You were always the pretty one. The one Mother and Father loved to bits! They paid no attention to me. And when it was time to choose the future Queen, they chose you right away. And then, when I found someone at your party who actually cared about me, I was yelled at and sent to my quarters! I am going to destroy you once and for all, and take my rightful place as Queen," shouted the Enchantress to Queen Kimberlaia.  
  
"With this spell you will be immortal,  
  
You are unable to be pulled by Death's portal!  
  
You will see loved ones die while you live on,  
  
You will be the last one standing when all are gone!  
  
Nothing can kill you by any means at all,  
  
You will be unharmed if you try to stab, shoot, or fall!  
  
This curse will haunt you for eternity,  
  
From this moment on, your fate belongs to me!"  
  
Queen Kimberlaia felt the spell take effect, but she did not back down. She closed her eyes and mumbled something. The Enchantress disappeared in a whirling puff of smoke.  
  
"Your highness? The Enchantress – "  
  
" – Is locked away in the dungeon. She is kept there by human force as well as many hidden charms around the dungeon. Do not worry, she will not escape," The Queen said, taking a seat on her throne and smiling a cheerful smile.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the dungeon...  
  
"You cannot destroy me! I will escape, and when I do, I will hunt you and your family line down and destroy you all forever! It will e the mission in the hearts of my entire lineage to find and destroy anyone related to you! You will die!" the Enchantress shouted, and the Queen could hear it in her mind, for they were twins, after all.  
  
The End 


	2. Evil Returns

Queen Kimberlaia: Queen of La La Land  
  
(This is written for a great friend of mine, named Kim. The story is set in the 1700's, during the rule of Queen Kimberlaia. And, yes, some of the inspiration comes from a Charmed episode, "A Knight To Remember.")  
  
Queen Kimberlaia stood at the large window surveying her kingdom. She had been queen for a year now, and she had changed the land quite a bit. There was less poverty, the crime level was down, and a few extensive projects she proposed provided enough work to put the citizens out of homelessness. She had married a man she met when she first came to the land, named Nuka, and they had a daughter, Lana, who was seven years of age now.  
  
"Your Majesty? Queen Kimberlaia?" her servant said, walking into the room, "I am sorry to interrupt you." The Queen came out of her thoughts and turning around to face him.  
  
"It is alright, George. Proceed," she said, taking a seat on her throne, a beautifully designed one given to her by the citizens of a small village in her kingdom.  
  
"We have received word that the Enchantress has escaped from the dungeon, where she has been held since you put her there so many years ago. She killed five guardians of the dungeon, and is headed this way."  
  
The story he told was true, as everyone in the land had known. Queen Kimberlaia possessed magical powers that allowed her to manipulate the elements. She could manipulate water, rainbows, flowers, and other nicer things in nature. The Enchantress had power similar to Queen Kimberlaia's, but used for evil purposes. She could manipulate fire, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other eviler things.  
  
She had outsmarted the Enchantress, her evil twin, in a battle that was known and would be known for years to come. The Enchantress had been locked away, never to see sunlight again. Now she had escaped, and the kingdom was in danger.  
  
"Quickly, send out men to find her! She cannot, and will not escape me this time!"  
  
Queen Kimberlaia shouted for her guards. They brought her cloak and her magical book of spells. She flipped through the book until she found the spell she was looking for.  
  
"Spirits of protection, hear my cry,  
  
Protect this land until I die.  
  
With this spell protection lies,  
  
In the land before my eyes."  
  
A strong wind blew past her face, whipping her hair in its wake. She felt something surge through her, like a force field of some sort, and looked around to find that the kingdom was surrounded by a white glow. She sighed with relief, grabbed her book of spells, and headed off in search of her nemesis.  
  
After searching for an hour or two, she returned to the castle. She knew something was wrong when her carriage rode up to the gate and it was magically opened, torn at the hinges.  
  
"This gate is practically ripped from its hinges, almost as if by...wind!" she said, rushing into the castle, aimed and ready.  
  
When she didn't see the Enchantress in the entryway, she sent guards looking for her throughout the castle. She went right into the throne room, and was about to sit down, when she saw the Enchantress sitting on the throne, legs up, reading a magazine.  
  
"Isn't the royal life wonderful?" she said, throwing the magazine aside and sauntering over to the Queen.  
  
"How nice to see you after all these years, sister dear. My, how you've grown," Queen Kimberlaia said sarcastically, keeping a trained eye on the Enchantresses hands and preparing to use her own magic in defense if needed.  
  
"Same to you. Wow, my sister, a Queen, now. What a task. Ordering people around all day. Must be tiring," the Enchantress said, walking around Queen Kimberlaia slowly. The brave Queen followed the Enchantresses every move with her eyes, not once moving her head.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Queen Kimberlaia demanded.  
  
"Your kingdom. Simple as that," said the Enchantress.  
  
"No way! I earned this Kingdom fair and square! The people like me!" Queen Kimberlaia said, defiantly.  
  
The Enchantress whipped her hands out from behind her back and used tornado winds to blow Queen Kimberlaia across the room. The guards ran to help their Queen, but she shot back with a soft rain, that, when it hit beings of evil, could burn them, since it was used by good.  
  
"Oh! What did you do to me?" the Enchantress cried, as tiny raindrops hit her and sizzled, burning her skin.  
  
"Guards, detain her," Queen Kimberlaia said, ceasing the rain. The Enchantress, once the rain had stopped, quivered for a few moments, then she shot her hands forward and a ball of fire appeared and flew towards Queen Kimberlaia. As if there was a shield on Queen Kimberlaia, the fire blew out when it was only an inch or two from her. The Enchantress let out an exasperated sigh and held both hands up to the sky. Lightning bolts shot into her hands, and she aimed them at Queen Kimberlaia's guards. The protection spell was not powerful enough to ward off the bolts, and the guards were knocked to the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
Queen Kimberlaia extended her hands and out of them shot a beautiful rainbow. The rainbow was a force of good, and therefore the colors blinded the Enchantress, and she clutched at her eyes, screaming in agony.  
  
The Queen lowered her hands and walked over to the Enchantress. She twisted her hands in a mime-like way, and two smaller rainbows shot up from the ground and wound their way around the Enchantresses hands.  
  
"You will never, ever, take my kingdom, my family, or my life. The forces of good will always outdo the forces of evil. I am cursing you to a life of eternal torment," Queen Kimberlaia said, throwing some herbs and things into a pot, and mumbling a spell.  
  
"For your bad deeds you will be,  
  
Into this hellish pit I banish thee.  
  
You won't bother my kingdom or family  
  
Imprisoned there for eternity."  
  
The Enchantress let out an anguished cry as she started to spin, getting faster and faster, until she disappeared into the ground. Queen Kimberlaia could hear an echo of the Enchantresses cry for a minute or so, and then it died down and eventually disappeared from earshot.  
  
The next day, the Kingdom of La La Land held a celebration for their daring and brave Queen. There was music and dancing, and she was presented with gifts from every village in the Kingdom. But the best gift of all was seeing her kingdom still under the rule of good. She sat in her throne, holding her daughter in her arms, and thanked the forces of good for the ability to defeat evil once again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
